Hope, For The Hopeless
by Hello. I'm In Delaware
Summary: What happens when one girl can make David fall in love with her? Rated T for bad language. DavidXOC/EdgarXOC
1. Then He Saw Her

**I've decided to re-write this story I wasn't happy with how I wrote the first chapter. I'm not writing it from David or Willow's point of view. Hopefully the story will be easier to write this way.**

The air was warm on the Santa Carla boardwalk, tourists flocked in and out of gift shops and crowds gathered around the stage watching a band perform. Willow Hayden stood watching the water flow gently in the distance. A small sigh escaped her pink lips, two days ago she, her mother and her brother had moved to Santa Carla after her father had died. She tucked her leather gloved hands into the pockets of her long black coat and turned around to check on her brother in the crowd of people dancing around the stage. She smiled slightly and walked further down the boardwalk when she noticed someone staring at her, she frowned. It was a boy, he looked no less than nineteen maybe twenty, he had bleach blonde hair and wore a black jacket slightly like her own. The boy smiled at her and she smiled back slightly but blushed a little, she pushed a strand of black hair out of her eye and continued down the boardwalk staring at her scruffy sneakers as she went. She still felt eyes on her as she walked and smiled slightly to herself as she went.

David's bike purred to a stop as he jumped off it. Frowning he scanned the street's trying to find someone,. Appetising enough to him. Nothing seemed good enough. There were kids running along with balloons tied to one hand and ice creams in the other. Around the stage were people dancing along to the band who were currently playing. He shook his head slightly. The others had all found someone. He was pulling the cigarette from behind his ear.

**Then he saw her.**

Black curls ran past her shoulders beautifully. She wore skinny fit jeans that tucked into her sneakers, a long black jacket and a black scarf around her neck, black leather gloves on her hands. He loved the way the blood rushed to her cheeks when he looked at her. He smirked, she was perfect. All he'd need was to get to know her. Smiling, he began to approach her.

**Tbc.**


	2. Hi

Willow twirled her finger around her feather ear ring on her left ear when she heard soft slow footsteps behind her. She shook her head guessing it was just another tourist until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Gasping she twirled around her long black hair flying around in the wind. She took him in, blue eyes gazed into her own, his hand on her shoulder trailed down her arm stopping at her wrist and finally letting go. She felt lost in his eyes though she only looked into them for seconds. Finally the boy spoke. One word that held her, captivated by his voice. "Hi."

Willow stammered lost for words finally spluttered out, "H-h-hey."

"I'm David," he said in a voice so soft Willow had to lean in to hear.

"Willow," she half whispered.

"Pleasure," he murmured taking her hand an kissing it softly.

Willow's cheeks flooded with pink as his lips touched the cold skin of her hand. David smirked at this. The silence hung in the air for a while as they stared at each other.

David's hand slipped into Willow's as they made their way back to her house, "I'm so sorry," he said softly after Willow explained why she moved to Santa Carla. Willow shook her head which was still dizzy from the night they'd spent together, first he brought her to some Chinese place he knew and they eat rice and noodles while sitting on the rocks at the beach, then they walked along the beach together just talking.

Willow smiled at him as they reached her new house stopping at the gate with the long path that lead up to the front porch, "This is me," she said with a soft sigh.

David looked down at her, "I'll see you tomorrow night," he murmured leaning down to softly kiss her cheek causing her to stumble slightly.

Willow nodded and silently opened the wooden gate and made her way down the pathway. She walked in the door and closed it behind her, leaning against it she shut her eyes hoping she wasn't dreaming.

David shoved his hands into his pocket as he walked away from Willow's home. He frowned wondering why he hadn't drank her blood that night but something held him back. The way she looked at him, gazed into his eyes seeming to stare into his soul. The way she tugged at her soft hair when she got nervous, and how she blushed when he complemented her. He had no idea why she intrigued him so much but he wasn't going to let it pass.


	3. David VS The Frogs?

**A/N : I've decided to add Edgar as a main character in the story because.. Well.. Everybody loves him ****J**

Edgar lifted his head as he heard the soft thud of boots hit the floor of the comic book store that his parents owned. He looked at the customer and then over at his brother Alan, who he noticed was staring intently at whoever it was that came in, he could tell by the looks on his face that he obviously was judging whether or not it was a vampire. Edgar frowned and leaned across the comic book rack he was sorting through and studied who it was that had walked through the door. Edgar raised his eyebrows in surprise as he took in the person. It was a girl, she had very pale skin with dark black hair that made it look paler. There wasn't much blood in her cheeks and her lips were a pale pink. He noticed her pick up a comic book entitled "vampires everywhere!" , roll her eyes and place it back on the rack. Edgar dropped the comic in his hand onto the rack and walk toward the girl, as did Alan. After a few seconds the girl turned around and raised her eyebrow at them, "can I help you?" she asked frowning at them as she studied the two brothers.

"You're new around here," Edgar said in his usual deep voice.

"Yes I am," said the girl with an obvious hint of confusion in her voice.

"Notice anything _unusual_ about Santa Carla yet?" asked Alan.

"Just you two," muttered the girl.

Edgar frowned looking at her pale face. He couldn't just ask her straight out if she was a vampire, he needed to find out himself. "You're pretty," he said looking at her seriously.

Blood rushed to the girls cheeks and Edgar smiled, "T-..thanks she stuttered obviously shy.

So she wasn't a vampire, he noticed Alan let out a sigh of relief too.

"I'm Edgar."

"Willow."

The both looked at Alan, he looked back at Willow, "Alan," he said then walked away from the two.

"Can I help you with anything" Edgar asked?

"Nah I'm just looking," Willow said with a shrug.

Edgar nodded, "So when'd you move here?"

"Tuesday," she said with a sigh.

"You don't like it here?" he frowned.

"It's _ok_,"she said with a shrug.

"You haven't met anyone yet?"

"Well there is this one guy.. David," she said biting her lip softly.

Edgar frowned, "Don't think I've met him. What's he look like?"

"Bleach blonde spiked mullet. Black clothes and the most _amazing_ blue eyes," she said blushing again.

Edgar swallowed, "Oh.. That David," he said not meeting her eyes.

"Is… something wrong?" asked Willow.

"No no it's just,.. David is bad news."

"How?"

"He's just dangerous."

Willow frowned, she obviously liked David. But Edgar had, had more than one run in with David. He had a theory that he was a vampire and he knew he was right. But he couldn't just walk up and stake him although he'd really like that.

"Just.. Be careful around him," Edgar said touching her shoulder.

Willow blushed a tiny bit more and nodded, "Yeah I will," she said slowly.

Night fell quickly and Willow lying on her bed decided to go to the board walk that night hoping to see David again. Jumping off her bed, Willow grabbed her black trench coat and walked out her door and headed downstairs. Mattie looked up from his bowl of cereal at her as she reached the door, "Where are you going?" he asked her nosily.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Boardwalk," she muttered walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her. Shoving her hands in her pockets Willow thought about what Edgar had said to her. _"David is bad news"_. Shaking away the thought, she walked faster down the road toward the boardwalk until she heard the familiar voice say her name. she stopped walking and turned around gasping slightly when she found David standing right behind her. "Hey Willow," he said with a smirk on his face.

Willow smiled as she finally regained her composure , "David," she said breathlessly.

"Where are you going?" he asked her softly brushing the side of her face causing chills to spill down her spine and her stomach to flip.

"Boardwalk."

"Great me too," he grinned crookedly and slipped his hand into hers.

Willow noticed something different about David that night. He was more confident, sure of himself. Willow didn't mind it though, in fact she liked it.

David looked down at her, "What'd you do today?"

"Um.. I went to the comic book store down at the boardwalk. Talked to the guys and hung out there for a while. They're pretty cool," she said with a smile, she already considered Edgar and Alan two of her friends. She'd spent most of the day with them there at their parents store. They tried to convince her of the existence of vampires, they seemed so serious about it.

"Those clowns?" David asked shaking his head laughing shortly.

Willow looked up at David and frowned, "I like them," she said quietly.

David nodded saying nothing more. Willow wondered if there was some sort of family difference between the Frogs and David. They didn't seem to like each other very much.

"Hey David?" she said softly breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he said looking at her.

"why do you and the Frogs seem to hate each other so much?"

David shrugged, "we don't _hate_ each other. They're just…idiots." he said with a laugh.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Right," she said shaking her head smiling.


	4. He Wanted Her

**A/N: quotes might not be exactly but I tried :P Plus you'll notice I skipped a scene in the movie. It's just to get the story going ****J**

Over the next couple of weeks, David and Willow got closer and closer. She spent more time in the comic She book store, mostly chatting to Edgar but she talked to Alan a lot too. She felt like she _finally _fit in somewhere.

One day while in the comic book store she was sitting on the counter reading a comic when someone walked in. Someone new. She noticed Edgar's head pop out from behind a pillar where he was sorting through comics and look the guy up and down. She looked to Alan who from a rack further down in the shop, he was also looking at the guy. Finally Willow looked to the boy who had walked into the store. He had blonde highlights and looked like he belonged in California. Edgar walked out from behind the pillar and started to walk over to the guy kinda like he had approached her the first day she came there. Alan also walked toward the boy.

"There a problem?" said the boy .

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe," said Edgar.

"Pretty cool huh?" said the boy.

"For a fashion victim." said Alan making Willow laugh quietly.

While listening in on their conversation, Willow had learned that the guys name was Sam and he'd moved from Phoenix to Santa Carla. Edgar had tried to give Sam a comic called "vampires everywhere" but Sam told him he didn't like horror comics. Then he left the store. Willow sighed and check her watch, "Gotta go," she announced.

Edgar sighed, he guessed she'd be going to see David again, "Can't you stay here tonight?" he asked walking toward her.

Willow shook her head sadly, "Plans," she said with a shrug, "I'll stop by later if David doesn't drop me home ok?" she said hopping off the counter and kissing both of their cheeks and heading out the door.

David pulled up on his bike further down the boardwalk where he'd arranged to meet Willow. Tonight he'd either drink her blood, ..or make her drink his turning her into a half vampire. David sighed, he had no idea why he hadn't killed her already. There was a growing attraction to her and he couldn't seem to stay away from her. He didn't want her dead, he wanted _her_ and he didn't know why.

"hi David," He looked up finding Willow standing there and smiled.

Willow jumped on the back of David's bike and wrapped her arms around him. "There's some people I want you to meet," he said while he started up the bike. Willow nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. As the drove, Willow wondered who David wanted her to meet. It was true that he never introduced her to any of his friends. She'd been getting the impression he had none. May be it was his family, but why would he introduce her to them, they're only been together a while, if you could call them "together".

Willow looked up as David's bike stopped near the steps down to the beach. She noticed three other guys and a little kid. She frowned as she took them in. They all had long hair. One guy with big blonde hair another with black hair and the last one had blonde mullet, the back long and curly. The little kid was on the bike with the black haired one.

David took her hand and said, "This Dwayne, Paul, Marko and that there is little Laddie."

Willow smiled shyly at them. "This is Willow," David said. The boys all smiled at her and said hi.

Suddenly David's head shot around and he frowned. Willow looked too, David seemed to be watching a girl wearing gypsy clothes and big curly hair walk with a handsome looking guy to his bike, were they one of David's friends? She asked herself.

"Star, where are you going?" David asked her.

"For a ride," said Star, "This is Michael"

"Let's go," said Michael softly. He had a strange resemblance to Sam who had just been in the comic book store talking to Edgar and Alan. Willow shrugged the thought off.

"Star," said David deeply.

Star looked from Michael to David and then sighed walking to Marko's bike and getting on the back, staring at Willow while she walked.

"You know the point over Hudson's Bluff?" said David.

"I can't beat your bike," Michael sighed.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just gotta keep up."

Then David pulled Willows arms around his waist again. She was totally confused by now but either way she held onto David tightly.

Suddenly David's bike sped down the steps and speed further down the beach. She could hear the sound of the bikes behind her. Willow closed her eyes and her arms tightened around David even more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing huh?"

Willows eyes shot open and saw Michael jump at David getting pulled back by the others.

"Just you," said Michael. "Just you."

Willow looked up at David, a worried expression on her face. She had no idea what had happened.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" David said softly.


	5. Nothing Changes

"Drink this Michael. Be one of us," David said handing Michael the rhinestoned bottle of wine that he'd just drank from. Star walked from her little room over to Michael and said something quietly to him that --Willow couldn't hear- that made him laugh then he drank from the bottle. The guys began to cheer and chant Michaels name once the bottle had touched his lips. Willow stood away from the group watching in confusion, why did Michael have to drink the wine to be accepted? She didn't have to and they accepted _her_ almost straight away. Frowning she wondered if maybe she wasn't accepted, wasn't wanted - it wouldn't surprise her. She noticed David steal a glance at her and frowned seeing her expression, he patted his knee signalling for her to sit on it. Willow sighed and walked to him and sat gently on his leg. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted his lips to her face and brushed them along her cheek reaching her ear, "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"It's.. it's nothing," she said quietly, "just.. How come you wanted Michael to drink the wine so bad and.."

"Not you?" he finished.

"Yeah," she muttered feeling herself blush slightly.

"It's just." he sighed, "There's things going on, things that you would never understand. Things I don't _want_ you to understand."

Willow nodded slowly, hiding her hurt from reaching her face. "I have to go. I told Edgar and Alan I'd go see them before I go home," she said quietly.

David frowned and nodded, "Let me drop you back."

Willow stood up and walked out to David's bike with him, holding back tears.

-

"Why doesn't he want me?" she whined pacing around the comic book store having explained the situation to Edgar (Alan was asleep).

"I'm sure he does," Edgar said tiredly.

"No he doesn't," she said running a hand through her hair.

Edgar frowned, "What did you say David gave Michael?"

"Wine.. Why?"

Edgar said nothing and walked quickly to a comic book rack and picked up one called 'Destroy All Vampires'. Willow rolled her eyes and walked toward him, "Edgar. Are you serious?"

Edgar nodded and stopped at a page and pointed at it. Willow examined the page frowning, it was a picture of a guy drinking from a bottle of wine there was a description reading, _after drinking the blood of another vampire, the human immediately becomes a half vampire. They will become a full vampire by drinking the blood of a human._

Edgar turned to look at Willow. "Your boyfriend's a suck monkey," he said softly.

Willow rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she half yelled.

Edgar frowned, "No. I am not," he said shaking his head. "ALAN," he called a few seconds later Willow heard a soft thump and Alan cussing, Alan had obviously fell out of his bed.

"Oh Edgar come on, what are the odds of vampires being real?" she said putting her hands on his shoulders, "I need you to answer me very honestly. Are you smoking something?"

Edgar frowned, "no. I am not smoking anything," he said rolling his eyes. Just as Alan cane down to join them the phone rang and he walked over to pick it up, "This is Frog," he said into the phone. He frowned then looked up and motioned to Edgar to join him, holding the phone between them. Willow sighed and walked around the store again as she heard Edgar and Alan talking in the background.

"Okay here's what you do. Get yourself a good sharp stake, and drive it right through his heart."

Pause.

"Ok. We'll come over and do it for you."

Willow rolled her eyes and she heard them hang up the phone then she walked over to them.

Edgar was the first to speak, "That was Sam, his brother," he looked at Willow, "_Michael _is one of them. Believe me now?"

Willow opened her mouth and then it snapped shut as realisation hit her. When she thought about it, _really_ thought about it, she only ever saw David at night. Not once did he mention his parents or where he lived. His skin was pale white and he always wore gloves but when she touched his face it was cold. She couldn't believe it, the man she'd fell in love with over the past month was a vampire. Edgar and Alan were right. Tears fogged up her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"We have to stake him Will." Edgar said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Willow shrugged it off forcefully. "no," she said sourly, "You will not. I won't let you!"

"But Willow-." Alan started but she cut him off by holding up her hand.

"No," she yelled then ran away from them, out the shop door and jumped on one of there bikes and headed toward the cave.

Willow peddled faster when she heard Edgar cycling after her. He eventually caught up with her and cycled in front of her cutting her off. She jumped off the bike and hit him angrily and breaking down tears pouring from her eyes, "Why does he have to be a vampire?" she cried.

Edgar sighed and stepped off his bike and pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her head. "You've gotta understand Will.. He's evil. They all are."

"No he's not. Believe me he's not." she said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Can I just go talk to him? I'll bring the bike back later.."

Edgar sighed and nodded. "I'll see you back at the store."

"DAVID!" Willow ran into the cave.

David as out in a shot, he ran to her and grabbed her arms, "Are you ok?" he asked examining her.

She nodded as she tried to catch her breath, "Edgar and Alan… they.. They want to .. _kill you," she said frantically._

_David frowned and looked into her eyes, "You know?"_

_Willow nodded, "It doesn't change anything.. How I feel about you stays the same," she whispered._

_David smiled slightly, "I'll never hurt you," he murmured._

"_Ditto," she smiled and kissed his lips softly. _


	6. She couldn't stand lying to him

Willow walked into the comic book store stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Edgar and Alan, "What the f--"

"Don't say anything," Alan grumbled.

Willow snorted, "I wasn't going to. What happened to you guys?" she asked her two friends who were covered in some sort of liquid, "you smell terrible."

"We were in the blood suckers lair," said Edgar swatting a fly away with his hand, "killed the small one."

"**what**?!" she exclaimed, "you killed Marko?"

"Is that his name? Well he's in a better place now." said Alan with a smile.

Willow glared at him angrily.

"Thanks for letting my use your shower guys.."

Willow looked up upon hearing the familiar voice, she watched as Sam Emerson walked out from behind the counter. Willow glared at him.

"Willow..-" Edgar began, but he was too late, Willow had already jumped at Sam, "YOU!" she yelled, "this is all your fault!!"

Sam stared at her in shock after being pushed to the ground and having the girl shout at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about you evil sonofabitch!" she growled feeling Edgar and Alan pull her up.

"Will," Edgar pulled he around to face him and put his hands on her shoulders. "The suckers are coming at sundown, they're going to want to kill us. We have to fight back."

"No! You can't" she yelled still angry.

"And let them kill us?" he asked trying to reason with her, "I'm sorry. I know you love him.. But you have to let us do this. For truth. Justice.. And the American way."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Don't pull that one on me Edgar," she said glaring at him "I don't give a shit about that."

"I'm sorry Willow. But we have to. We need to get the vampires out of Santa Carla, once and for all."

---

Willow waited in the gave till sundown and she heard some loud yells from underneath her. She watched as Paul and Dwayne flew from where they slept and out of the cave, "Later Willow," Paul yelled. David walked out not long after them. I stood up and walked over to him, he looked distracted as if he were fighting with himself. "Please don't do this," I whispered taking his hands in mine. David sighed and stroked my hair, I closed my eyes and tilted my head softly, "I'm sorry Willow. But I need to. For Marko."

A tear rolled down Willow's cheek, "Please.. Don't hurt Edgar or Alan. And_ please_ don't get yourself killed," she begged touching his cheek with her fingertip.

"I promise. Just don't leave this cave until I get back," he said kissing her hand.

She nodded. She couldn't bare to lie to him.

David pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to," she said.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." and then he flew from her arms and out of the cave.

Like hell was she gonna sit there and wait.

---

Willow ran from the cave and found Marko's abandoned bike lying there. She sighed, she was gonna miss him. And jumped on the bike and started it up, she closed her eyes hearing it roar to life and then she took off toward the Emerson home. She couldn't believe this was really happen. If anything happened to any of them she wouldn't forgive herself.

_a/n: I have no idea whether or not to end this with David dying or let him leave =/ leave reviews telling me your wishes please x)_


	7. Promise Me You Won't Leave Me Too

_**A/N: Ok so I've got like two reviews on this, I would like some more but I like this story so much I'm gonna continue till the end. But I would still like reviews, it let's me know if you like them and then hopefully I'll make a sequel**_

_Once David was well gone, Willow walked outside and grabbed Alan's bike and cycled toward Sam and Michael's house. She knew this day would come, she was hoping it wouldn't but she knew there was no changing it. When this was all over she was going kill _Sam Emerson (hypothetically of course) but still, she would make him cry. 

She couldn't believe it; she'd finally gotten Edgar and Alan to stop calling her boyfriend a vampire, she found balance. She'd fell in love and she had a best friend and now because Michael couldn't keep his male hormones to himself, she was currently racing to stop her best friend from killing her boyfriend. Star and Michael wouldn't last two months, she could tell. And then this would all be for nothing. Letting out an exasperated sigh Willow pulled up outside the Emerson's new home. She gasped in horror as she saw that blood covered the windows, doors and windows were smashed. She could hear yelling inside and all of a sudden INXS began playing loudly and sparks came out the windows, she heard a loud painful cry, "Dwayne," she whispered. So they were already fighting. She ran toward the house worrying mostly about Edgar. He was just a kid, well sure he was her age but still he thought he was a killer but he wasn't and she knew, they both did. David could take care of himself she thought, that was until she heard Dwayne's cry from the house.

Grabbing the handle she pulled it open and ran inside, the only people she saw were Sam and Michael lying on the ground cowering away from the sparks that were coming from the stereo, "EDGAR?" she yelled looking around her frantically. She dashed up the stairs to find Edgar and Alan in one of the bedrooms, they jumped at her stakes pointed in her face. "Get those away from me," she said angrily. "I can't believe it! First Marko now Dwayne? I can't believe you two!" 

"We also got the one who looks like Twisted Sister," said Edgar defensively.

"_Paul_?" she yelled? 

"yeah him," said Alan, "Wait a minute, why are you here?" 

"Saving your butts," she shook her head, "David is gonna kill you guys. He better still be alive or you two are over," she said marching out of the room, "Will don't mess this up!" Edgar yelled running after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "We have to save Michael!"

Willow glared at her best friend, he was the same height as her maybe an inch taller, she'd always been small. He was covered in Paul's blood and he still had that stupid headband on, she couldn't believe she was looking at the man who wanted to kill her first love. Willow shook her head forcing back tears, "Why would I listen to you?" she said pushing all her hatred into those words, "after tonight.. I never want to see you again." Edgar looked hurt as he limply let her go, he just stared at her as she raced downstairs. When she'd made it down she's got there just in time to see Michael push David onto something sharp, she didn't get a good look but she said it had gone right through David, she screamed and ran to him, tears pouring down her face. She pushed Michael away from him and ran to his side. "David," she whispered stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, "what have they done to you?"

David leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Don't lose hope." Willow looked at him in confusion, _what does that mean? _she wanted to ask him but it was too late. David's head fell to the side and his face went from vampire to human. He looked peaceful, younger. Finally.. She broke down, turning around she glared at Michael and Star, they were hiding in the corner. Alan and Sam had gone to explain things to Sam's mom about what happened, some man walked over to David and touched his cheek and seemed to examine him before walking away. And there was Edgar, waiting for her like always. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, she fell to the floor and Edgar sat down beside her as she cried into his arms, "I'm sorry he whispered. Willow tugged on the sleeves of Edgar's shirt, hiding her eyes. She couldn't see David's dead body again.. Even though the image would haunt her for the rest of her life… 

**---**

**2 years later…**

"Hey Ed where do I unload these?" Willow yelled carrying a box filled to the top with Bat Man comics. Edgar appeared from behind the desk with a comic in his hand, Willow rolled her eyes smiling. "But them in the B section," he said walking out to help her. It was the summer of 89' and things were finally beginning to come back together for Willow. She went to school with Edgar and Alan, she didn't really fit in after being so messed up but The Frogs and her stuck together through everything. She still missed David, she knew that she always would. Although sometimes at night she could still hear David whisper her name over and over. She had dreams where she just lay in his arms and they would just.. Talk. They talked about how much they missed each other, Willow would tell him how much she still loved him. And he would tell her it's ok to move on. And at the end of every single dream, he always said the one thing, _don't lose hope_. She still couldn't figure it out. She'd written it down everywhere and would just stare at it and try to figure out what David's last words to her were.. 

Edgar made his way over to her smiling and kissing her cheek when he reached her. 

"Where's Alan," she asked placing some comics in the rack. Edgar pointed to Alan who was outside sorting through comics.

"Ooooh," she smiled, looking over at the clock it read 11pm.. The exact time that David died. Sometimes she still felt the grief build a hole in her chest, she made a little choking sound as she swallowed back a cry. Edgar looked at her with sympathy as he read the time on the clock. "Still get's to you?" he asked squeezing her shoulder. Willow nodded taking in a deep breath. Edgar sighed and stopped putting comics on the rack and held his arms open for his friend, Willow hugged Edgar tight squeezing her eyes shut. "Promise me something Edgar." 

"Anything." 

"Don't you leave me too." 

Edgar let out a deep breath and she could feel him nod his head, "I promise," he said giving her a squeeze. 

"Uuuuh .. Guys.." Edgar and Willow let go of each other when they heard Alan call to them. 

"What is it Al?" Willow asked walking toward him. 

"You uh might want to see this," he said scratching his head. Willow and Edgar looked at each other and then jogged out to Alan. Edgar made it out first, Willow froze when she heard a familiar voice saying, "Hello boys.." 

**Soooo dramatic ;D Ok so you probably guessed what "don't lose hope" mean. And you probably guessed who the familiar voice belongs to. So so tell me who you want Willow to end up with because it is all about what the readers want. I'll make my decision soon :D either way, R&R please**


	8. Fucking Wannabe Hippy

**Gah two reviews? I am a loser yes :3 Reviews motivate me to actually write the next chapter so yeah keep it up ;) still torn between Edgar and David . I love them both so much :P oh and before I forget. What do you guys think of me writing a prequel to this story of the two years Willow and Edgar spent together while David was 'dead'? **

Willow stood frozen in place as she heard Edgar and Alan argue with the voice, she heard a light thud, someone hopped down from the roof, "where is Willow?" the voice growled.

"you're not seeing here flesh eater!" Edgar's shaky voice replied. There was an impatient sigh and a loud crash then Willow saw Edgar go flying into a loud of trash cans. "ED!" she yelled and ran out to him, when she made it outside she bent down beside Edgar, rolling her eyes as she saw Alan let a little scream when David turned towards him and he ran inside the shop. David turned to face them, "Willow," he smiled, "Nice of you to join us."

"David what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief, "I thought you were dead," she said raking a hand through her hair.

"So you're not happy to see me?" he looked a little hurt. She shook her head, "No it's just that I'm.. confused," she said helping Edgar up, she held onto his hand though, it fit perfectly into her hand. He squeezed it, trying to comfort her. David seemed to notice the exchange and frowned, "You and this _fag_? Seriously?"

"Shut up Nosferatu!" Edgar yelled.

"Guys," Willow sighed. They weren't actually fighting over here were they?

"Yes Frog, you're upsetting the lady" David said smoothly.

"Her name is Will--."

"SHUT UP" Willow yelled.

"Ow..," Edgar muttered finishing his sentence. Willow rolled her eyes, "You two are so immature, David we need to talk."

Edgar stared at her, "What? I'm not leaving you with.. Him.." he said shaking his head.

Willow sighed and placed a hand on her friends cheek, "don't worry. I'll be fine. And I'll come right back to you, I swear." she said with a gentle grin and upon seeing Edgars nod she squeezed his hand and turned nervously to face David. What was she supposed to say to him? Should she hug him? Kiss him? Instead David just walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Willow held onto him for just a moment, taking in his scent of leather and the feeling of his cold face against hers before she pulled away from him and looked at him, "How..?" was all she could whisper.

"The antlers missed my heart," he said with a small shrug, "It's happened before."

Willow shook her head and began to pace. "I don't believe this. All these years, I thought you were dead. Do you know how upset I was? Where were you for those two years?" she asked him exasperated.

David sighed and stopped her pacing by grabbing hold of her wrists and staring into her eyes, "I was away. I've been trying to get a new pack, but none are like Marko, Dwayne and Paul," he shook his head sadly.

Willow nodded. She understood, his brothers were gone, and forever. They were the people that David was going to be spending his eternity with. They weren't just his brothers, they were his friends. "I understand," she sighed, "I just wish you had've let me know."

David closed his eyes and twirled a loose strand of her hair around his finger, "I'm sorry. I should've told you.."

Willow nodded, she wished she'd known David was still alive, but she was glad he was here now although suddenly she didn't know how she felt. Over the past two years she'd started feeling different emotions for Edgar. She could stay up talking to him all night, sometimes when they hugged she wanted to hold on, to lift her face for her eyes to meet his and their lips to touch passionately…

"So.. You and the human migraine look like you've gotten closer," said David sounding a little sulky as he interrupted her thoughts.

Willow sighed, "He's my best friend David what do you expect?"

"I just want to know where we stand," he said quietly as he leaned against one of the pillars in the comic book store.

"What do you mean?" she asked him sitting on the counter across the room.

"You know.. We were uh kinda in love before I .. died.." he said scratching his head.

Willow frowned as she thought about what David said, she _had_ loved David.. But did she still? She knew that people changed and feelings changed but at that one moment in time, she felt… nothing. Not the love for David and not the hate for the Emersons who had started all this and who also decided to stay in Santa Carla and Sam seemed to think they were friends, he also had a crush on Willow. She just rejected him every time. "I.. I don't know David.."

David sighed with a slight sound of defeat. "Let me know when you do," he said. And in two movements he was across the room placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and then he was gone.. Out of sight. Then Edgar came out from the back room and placed a hand on her back in comfort, "How'd it go?" he asked.

Willow shook her head, "You were listening Ed don't have me explain it," she mumbled.

"Ed.. Will!" a familiar female voice suddenly broke the short silence between the two friends. Edgars eyes widened in shock, and upon recognising the voice Willow turned around, slowly and furiously to face Star and Michael who stood in the middle of the store, hand-in-hand happier than ever. _Fucking wannabe hippy.._ Willow thought to herself. Slowly she slid herself off the counter and walked toward the couple with an angry look in her eye. She noticed Star take a step back, damn right she should too! When she'd reached them Willow looked at the couple for a moment and punched Star in the face. She staggered back in pain and Michael caught her staring at Willow in shock. "Fuck both of you," she muttered before running out of the store, hearing Edgar say a quick sorry on her behalf and running out after her. Willow didn't stop. She just ran through the busy crowds of the boardwalk, the flashing lights surrounding her, swallowing her in. and suddenly it was black. The last thing she heard was Edgars panic stricken voice shout her name.

**Cliffy ;) Yeah so next chapter will be a loada Willow/Edgar fluff :D yaaaaaay :P**


	9. Because I'm In Love With You!

**Gah!! My laptop was broken. Therefore no stories for my readers.. Sorry :/ But I've been very inspired lately, listening to Thriving Ivory and becoming obsessed with Tears of an Angel by RyanDan. New fandoms too so new fanfics for you guys! :D**

Willow woke up in an extremely uncomfortable bed. Her eyes weren't open since she could sense the presence of someone else –which made her extremely uneasy-. She smelt the scent of stale cigarettes and alcohol. She could almost _feel_ the big metal springs in her lumpy mattress. Finally she opened her eyes and was relieved to find that it was just Edgar lying asleep on an uncomfortable looking couch. Sighing as her heart rate sped up slightly upon seeing him there she looked around the room. It was a motel room, the walls were damp, the curtains were pieces of cloth hanging at the window not exactly blocking light but doing there best. There was a shabby looking door which she guessed led into the bathroom which she _didn't_ want to see. The bed she was lying on was a double and a stingy little blanket covered her body. She pulled herself from the bed and walked toward Edgar, before waking him she examined him. His thin lips were slightly parted. His bandana was lopsided, covering his left eye and the right side of his fore head and his hair was a huge mess on his head. Willow chuckled and gently tipped him with her toe and soon he was in a heap on the floor groaning softly. Laughing, Willow helped him off the floor and sat on the couch. "What happened last night?" she asked him running her hand tiredly through her hair. Edgar raised his eyebrows in surprise, "you can't remember?" he asked her. Willow shook her head in reply. Edgar sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a chuckle, "You... punched Star, ran out onto the boardwalk… and fainted, then I brought you here. To keep you from David."

Willow sighed, "I thought I told you to leave him alone," she mumbled resting her head on his shoulder, "you don't even know him."

Edgar laughed a quick HA, "he's a bloodsucker that's all I need to know," he said discarding the topic.

Willow shook her head, "I'm going to have a shower," she mumbled standing up and heading toward the bathroom and turned the tap on the shower only to find that the water was green, sighing she turned off the tap and walked to the sink and bent over it looking into the mirror. She flattened her black hair and walked back out to Edgar.

"I'm going home," she announced walking to the bed where her scruffy Chucks lay on the floor.

"No you're not," said Edgar standing up.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"_Yes. I. Am!_"

Edgar sighed and grabbed Willow's wrists tightly, "Please Will… don't. _Don't _goback to him.

"Why?" she hissed. "Why don't you want me to see him?" she asked him, her voice shook slightly.

"Because…,"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"


	10. On Of Us Is Going To Die

_Sorry for such short chapters! I know they suck.._

Willow stared at her friend, did he really just say he loved her? She was so mixed up. Did she love Edgar too? No… no she loved David.. Right? Shaking her head she grabbed her converse and began pulling them onto her feet, "No you don't," she mumbled.

Edgar sighed and sat beside her on the bed, "I do Will. I really.. Really do." he said almost in a pleading voice. "Ever since last year. When you thought David dead, my feeling grew," he said.

Willow shook her head again and grabbed her car keys and headed for the door, "I'm going to find David," she whispered then opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Edgar alone with one tear rolling down his cheek.

Willow sped from the motel car park which was just on the outskirts of Santa Carla. The rain bet down on the windscreen as he tears fell onto her cheeks. She may have just lost her best friend just to be with the man who left her for two years. But she couldn't help herself. She loved him, really _loved _him. Soon she was passing the 'Welcome To Santa Carla' sign not bothering to read 'the murder capitol of the world bit'. She knew the reason for that but sometime refused to believe it. Soon she was on the cliff just beside the cave and she ran down the old wooden steps not bothered to shield herself from the rain as it bet down on her, soaking her clothes and her hair, making her sneakers squeak.

Soon she was in the cave and didn't care that she was shouting his name so loud that it would wake him up. She crawled through the little tunnel that led to where David slept and once she lay her eyes on him her heart picked up speed. There he lay… well.. Hung. Eyes shit, cheek bones very visible under his pale skin. Hands crossed across his chest. She bit her lip, she didn't want to wake him. She'd just wait in the cave till he woke. So she crawled out of the tunnel and lay down on Star's old bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

_I am standing on a rooftop wearing a flowing white dress, the wind whipped my hair around my face, I was about to jump off when to pairs of hands pulled me back. I gasped, turning around I saw Edgar and David on either sides of the roof glaring at each other as if ready to go to battle with each other. "Guys?" I yelled but they didn't seem to hear me. David looked at me, his eyes were filled with rage as he said, "You need to choose.". Then Edgar did the exact same, "Or one of us. Is going to die."_

Willow was woken by David who was gently shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed feeling dried up tears on her face. She looked up at David meeting his eyes, then he pulled her into a suffocating hug, "you were screaming," he murmured against her hair. "Saying 'don't do it'."

Willow nodded, closing her eyes feeling comforted by him, "Bad dream," she whispered.

David nodded, "Where's your puppy?" he asked her. "Edgar," he said when Willow frowned in confusion. She rolled her eyes, "Leave him alone David."

Sighing David nodded, "So, why did you come see me?" he asked her honestly surprised to be even seeing her.

Willow sucked in a breath and looked at him, "We need to talk."

_I just love my cliffys ;)_


End file.
